The present invention relates to a file or storage unit for storing and cleaning microfiche cards or sheets that is adapted for use in conjunction with a microfiche reader apparatus. Conventional or known prior art microfiche storage units exist in many forms. The utilization of simple file boxes for storing microfiche is particularly well known. A more sophisticated version of prior art microfiche storage units is exemplified by the Hutchison U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,013 wherein a plurality of shingled pocket members suprimposed upon a series of backing sheets are used for indexing the individual microfiche. Another example of a microfiche storage unit is disclosed by the Holliday U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,761 wherein the storage unit is in the form of a vertical column of individual storage sections with the entire unit being mounted on a turntable base to facilitate access to the individual storage spaces. The Holliday device also includes replaceable elements mounted in the top of the storage unit for the purpose of cleaning the microfiche. However, notwithstanding the variety of simple and sophisticated known prior art microfiche storage devices, such devices are possessed of certain individual disadvantages which do not permit the overall storage and retrieval of microfiche in an efficient manner while simultaneously safely maintaining the microfiche in a flat and clean condition. Further, because of the structural characteristics of microfiche cards or sheets made of plastic material, they have a strong tendency to attract debris, dust or lint which must be thoroughly cleaned from each microfiche prior to its use with a microfiche reader. This cleaning requirement has heretofore not been satisfactorily accomplished by known microfiche storage devices.